Heartbreak for Breakfast
by Kitten-Vixen
Summary: The morning after 'Valentine's Red'. Chloe wakes up to find herself in Clark's bed after a wild night, glad to find their relationship redefined after years of longing. But how long will the joy last?


Hot, fresh rays of sunshine blinded her as her eyes opened to greet the new day. They hadn't bothered to close the curtains last night when they had finally retired for the night and now she was regretting that choice. Her head beat its own rhythm as sleeplessness befuddled her mind, that impenetrable haze making her wonder whether her drinks had been spiked last night.

Fighting against the burning discomfort of nausea, Chloe Sullivan clutched the bed clothes to her chest and turned over, not recognising any of the scents around her except for the faint hint of canned peaches and cologne. Once on her back, she could gaze around the room and the predictable disorganisation of a man's room struck her dry, sandy eyes as memories of the night's athletics rushed to the forefront of her mind in a blaze of colour and detail.

An alley, desperate kisses and frantic love-making against a wall came to mind first, then a late-night tryst in the cab of a truck and then finally a rendezvous in the hay barn that had left them panting for breath and almost too exhausted to crawl into the farmhouse to bed.

Chloe felt a smile play across her mouth as she glanced at the bare torso of the man lying next to her, face almost completely buried in his pillow and arms supporting his weight. A small snore drifted from his closed mouth, his dark hair tangled around his face. She lay on her side and found herself staring at him, adoration emanating from her viridant eyes. Whatever red Kryptonite had gotten into his system had worn off just after their alleyway jaunt but they had gone too far to go back. He'd admitted that he'd never quite gotten over his feelings for her all those years ago and when she'd mentioned Lana's name, he had almost said 'Lana who?'

Once the chemical influence was gone, he was less eager and more charming, giving himself over to her completely in one of the most glorious nights she had ever had. Chloe hadn't had much experience with sex, but making love to Clark had been almost like flying. Her spirit had left her body and drifted through the heavens in that quivering moment of ecstasy where true feelings are realised. Neither of them had wanted it to end.

But a dark shadow still hung over the bed. Jimmy. How was she ever going to be able to tell him it was over? He had been suspicious of the platonic relationship between her and Clark for months, always resenting her habit of dropping every other task that wasn't Kent related. Chloe had battled with his jealousy to try and convince Jimmy that he was her guy and Clark was just her best friend, all the while hoping and wishing that they could be something more, but now she was going to have to justify those suspicions. She could almost hear the smashing of Jimmy's heart before she had even left the bed.

But just one look at Clark's sleeping face was enough to convince herself that it was all worth it. Lana had lost out in the end, and she was the one who was victorious. Clark had admitted to her that he had never dared sleep with Lana because he was afraid his powers would hurt her, but last night he had forgotten his inhibitions, even when the Kryptonite had worn off. All his sexual tension had worked up into a great volcano of desire and Chloe was overwhelmed with joy at how he had chosen her to share those beautiful, tender moments with him.

"I love you, Clark," she whispered, kissing his semi-concealed cheek and draping her arm over him, enjoying the feeling of each deep breath he took as he lingered in fitful slumber, "I think I always have." The smile on her face simply wouldn't fade, reflecting the joy of the morning sunshine.

Clark issued a small grunt and began to turn in his sleep, his mouth opening just wide enough to let one word escape, "Lana."

The breath caught in Chloe's throat, strangling her. She couldn't breath passed the invisible fist that closed around her windpipe, strangling her of the love she had thought that she'd found. The deep fire of hope froze in her soul. Her eyes wide and brimming with tears, she watched as Clark turned over onto his side, facing away from her, and settled again to continue his rest. The flawless flesh of his back, chest rising and falling with each peaceful breath, was like a concrete wall guarding the heart that she had thought he'd given to her completely. Only one person had that key, and she was the one who had betrayed him by passing her own love on to Clark's successor and vicious enemy. Chloe would never do that, but none of that mattered. Lana was a goddess to Clark, the one and only love, and that could never change. She was a fool to think that last night had changed the goal posts.

With tears stinging her cheeks, Chloe slipped out from under the covers and dressed, wrapping her heart in barbed wire as she took one final look at her betrayer. But she couldn't wish him ill, as much as she tried. Clark Kent was invincible, but he was still a man.


End file.
